An Eight Year Olds Thoughts
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Someone has managed to get the little blond jinchuuriki's trust and after being asked a question about family, the boy starts to list how a mama and papa should be, how a sibling would be like. Of course he'll go off suddenly speaking about the mean Cabbage Man or the smelly old prune of a lady that is always in the laundromat. It's the idea that counts, isn't it?
1. Introduction

**Family**

_Main Theme: Home by Explosions in the Sky_

(Ezio's Family)

* * *

It was a secret, so don't tell no one okay! At least that's what the little blond child had said. He didn't want anyone to find out what he had secretly told a stranger. It was like if he was embarrassed to admit what he did and thought. But it was cute, the thought tugged at the heartstrings, and so we both agreed. I wouldn't tell anyone what exactly Uzumaki Naruto thought.

Especially what he thought about family.

* * *

**AN:**

Hello all, hello all. Well, this has been spawned because of this wonderful Kushina roleplayer that I adore and because I've just caught up on Naruto Shippuden where our lovable blond meets his mother. There really isn't much, just thoughts of a young eight year old child. Hopefully this interests some of you, but overall this is very much dedicated to Uzumaki Kushina, it's mostly because of her that I started this and I honestly wish the woman would have had her chance to be a mother.

So enjoy this little sampling and hopefully you enjoy the rest!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	2. Mama

**Mama**

_Main Theme: Home by Explosions in the Sky_

(The Seal Lullaby)

* * *

"A Mama," he started, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he thought about what he was going to say next. "A Mama, is always there. She's always looking after you, always telling you she loves you, always giving you kisses – even if they are yucky sometimes!"

"She can be mean, she has to be doesn't she?" he asked. Innocent, wide azure eyes looked up at the person before him. "She has to tell you 'no' even if she doesn't want too, but she'll make it up! A mama will always be telling you to 'do this' and 'do that', but that's because she's trying to show you things, isn't it?"

The little blond trailed off at that thought, it looked as if he was biting the inside of his lip and he had the most curious expression – one of wonder, his eyes were wide, his finger was brought up to his lips where he seemed to take a thoughtful look.

"And most of all a Mama will protect you from anything!" he almost yelled, a fox like smile spreading his cheeks.

"But, the most important thing is," his voice was suddenly a gentle murmur and it was almost lost to the breeze that passed by, "A Mama will love you no matter what..."

A half-lidded expression now. Eyes half mast, almost as if he was looking at you beneath his lashes and his mouth was quirked up into one of the saddest smiles that should never be seen on a child.

"...even if you are a demon brat."

* * *

**AN:**

Well from here on it starts. It'll be a little booklet of one-shots, each round 100 to 500 words (it depends on how much I can write for each family member or outside person). Also the words in parenthesis above (below the title) is a song. Each chapter will have a song that I think fits a person in a way and yeah. eheh.

Enjoy~

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	3. Papa

**Papa**

_Main Theme: Home by Explosions in the Sky_

(Nohohon)

* * *

"Eh? A Papa? Well," his face was scrunched up and perhaps to think more clearly, he dug his heels into the ground to stop the old forward-backward motion of the swing. "Well a Papa for sure won't always be home! But he's the one you definietly play with!"

He seemed satisfied with that start, jumping off the swing he crossed his arms in front of his chest, a triumphant grin quirking his mouth up, his eyes were similar to smiling half-moon crescents – it looked like he'd picked up from that one Hatake fellow.

"Yeah! Even if a Mama plays with you, the Papa's the one that plays rough! He teaches you how to be a man, he'll probably also tell you how one day you'll be the man of the house. Of course a Papa will tell you he loves you too! He'll ruffle your hair, instead of those yucky kisses that a Mama gives you."

"A Papa will care you on his shoulders, throw you up high into the air and stuff like that. He might try to tickle you to death, but it's okay, cause he means it with love," the blond skipped up the steps of the jungle gym and sat down on the little bridge that was there. He rested his arms against the pole, settling his chin on their. His look was thoughtful once again.

"Papa will probably tell you something about tough love, but it's probably a lie, because he can be just as mushy as a Mama. "If bullies are messing with you, he'll mess with them, or probably tell their parents, which is a little lame! But even then, he sticks up for you."

"He'll show you right and wrong, alongside with Mama, though he'll stay behind Mama when you're in trouble," he sighed out, shaking his head, his lips upturning in a frown as he thought about getting in trouble.

"But no matter what, a Papa knows better! Just like Mama he'll love you no matter what!"

* * *

**AN:**

****If there is any type of family/or other relationship that you would like, just go ahead and submit one. The ones I already have are **Uncle, Sibling (Elder Bro & Sis), **and one **Mean Ol' Fat Guy. **Of course I'm still thinking some up for Aunt and Grandpa, so no worries their. Godmother and Godfather I have a thought of doing, but if you'd like to see something else (like the lady at the Laundromat or just a random civilian) let me know. I'll try my best to write it up for ya :D.

Thanks to those two reviewers (**Moki **and **Immortalis Cruor Elf**) you two are awesome, I'm very glad you liked it! :3 ehehe. So yeah...until next time!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	4. Mean Ol' Fat Guy

**Mean Ol' Fat Guy**

_Main Theme: Human Qualities by Explosions in the Sky_

(Scarf Dance)

Naruto kicked his feet out, his head tilted to one side as he stared at the vanilla and chocolate ice cream cone in his hand. He shrugged and started licking at the treat. It was funny, because the ice cream started sweated, just like the mean ol' fat guy that usually ended up kicking him out of the dango stand.

"Y'know," he muttered through a mouthful of ice cream, before he shivered and bit back a slight yelp. It was _cold _and it hurt his teeth, he pouted, man, biting it would have made him finish it quicker, but if he licked it he'd probably have it longer than just scarfing it down. He pouted, "This reminds me of that mean ol man from the dango stand."

"Bastard," a tsk came from his side and he gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, but the, uhh, Mean Man, he just up and kicked me out! And it smelled really good!" The blond had forgotten about the cone in his hand and thus when he started explaining, his hands started moving around as he explained. "Awe man! My ice cream!" he cried as heard a thump on the floor, to see that the sweet, cold treat was on the dirt floor.

With a pout on his lips, the boy crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against the bench, sinking low, until his feet almost barely touched the ground.

"See it's that mean man's fault! First he doesn't let me get some good smelling food and next my treat falls, 'ttebayo!"

"I mean, isn't it bad to just kick people out for no reason? I mean he said he didn't want 'No Scum' in his stand, but then their were a bunch of smelly drunks their and not even the nice drunks, the mean ones that agree with anything!" Without wanting too, the blond raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head, as if wondering if he had a bruise there.

His other hand tightened around the cone, nearly crushing it. A frown marred his face, before he just stood up and walked away, throwing the cone away into a nearby trashcan.

'_Bastards...all of them...I'll show them...I'm not scum...'_

* * *

__**AN:**

****Yohoho~ It's been awhile since I've updated this or anything. I guess I'm starting to lapse. Yeah, I don't know where this came from, it just happened. So yeah, if it doesn't make sense, blame Naruto, his thoughts are very scattered and they jump from one to the next and then back to the one before.

Hope you enjoyed!~'

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
